


In Sickness and In Health

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a terrible immune system, and Marco just wants to make sure he gets better quickly.<br/>Prompt:  "Now you're stuck with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



  Jean looked, quite frankly, like death.  Eyes red and watery, unhealthily pale, a running nose, and curled up under at least ten blankets.  The only reason Marco could even see his face was when his boyfriend had wiggled his way out of the blanket ball he was in to find their phone and call his boss.  While he hacked up a storm and sniffled his way into telling his boss that he was now having a three day weekend, Marco quietly did the same, telling his own boss that a sudden family emergency had happened, intent on taking care of the big snuffly baby in his bed that his boyfriend had transformed into almost overnight.  Marco’s call ended quickly, and he was able to look around the threshold of their bedroom door just in time to see Jean sneeze so hard that the mountain of tissues that had been piling up around him go flying, coating their room in damp, torn tissues.  Gross.

  “You aren’t feeling any better, baby?”  Marco asked softly as he started gathering up the tissue bits that had floated close enough for him to gather.  Jean let out a distressed whine that turned into a coughing fit, and Marco pouted sympathetically as he went to find some cold medicine.  It probably was just a cold, but Jean had a shitty immune system, so it was hitting him hard.  But, thankfully, they had a very well stocked medicine cabinet, and Marco debated the pros and cons of giving Jean medication that would end up making him sleep.  On one hand, Jean had kept them both up most of the night sneezing.  On the other, it was only 6am, and would completely throw off both of their sleeping schedules if they were to fall asleep.  As Jean sneezed and coughed even more, Marco wavered and chose the cold medicine with a sleeping aid in it, depositing it by their bedside before hurrying off to get water to wash it down with.

  “Go to work…”  Jean mumbled weakly when Marco returned, squinting up as he measured out medicine in the cap.  

  “Nope, already called out,” Marco said with a small smile as he handed the cup of medicine to Jean, quickly adding “Now you’re stuck with me until you’re better.”  Jean (pretended to) gagged on the taste of the artificial cherry medication, gesturing quickly for the glass of water as he handed off the empty medicine cap.  After a few gulps of water, staining the glass a slight reddish color from medicine he hadn’t swallowed, Jean frowned up at him.

  “I don’t want you gettin’ sick from me,” Jean huffed as Marco gently wiped his sweaty bangs out of his face.  Marco rolled his eyes and laughed slightly, knowing that he’d never gotten sick from Jean in the five years they’d known each other, which only caused Jean to frown in between sneezes.  It was kind of adorable and reminded Marco of an annoyed puppy.

  “Why don’t you try napping, sweetheart?  Maybe you’ll feel better after some rest?”  Marco asked as Jean stuffed a tissue up his nose to stop the snot slowly dripping out his nose.  Jean grumbled as he was forced to lay down, giving Marco a dirty look as he shuffled gross tissue bits out of his blanket nest.  Marco mentally counted down how long it would take for Jean to fall asleep, not even reaching the count of ten before he heard familiar snores from Jean’s blanket pile.  Not really wanting to leave the room in case Jean needed him, Marco curled up in the tiny armchair they had in the sparse extra bedroom space, and let himself relax until sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
